Life Imitating Art, Imitating Life
by katiefoxe
Summary: Hanssen and Serena watching a medical drama on tv...


_**I wrote this over a week ago but haven't been sure whether or not to post it because I'm not sure if it will go anywhere. I have a complete mental block when it comes to writing at the moment and all my fics (including this) have come to a standstill but I decided not to waste the amount of this I had written already. It's a bit of nonsense really!**_

* * *

He knocked on the door to Ms Campbell's room, taking a deep breath as he did so to quell his frustration at the entire situation. He heard a thump from inside and a moment later as the door began to open a muttered curse, before Serena appeared in the doorway looking flustered. His eyes were immediately drawn to the way her left hand was holding together the lapels of the white, complimentary hotel dressing gown she was wearing. Why was she wearing a dressing gown?

'Yes?' she asked tersely, giving him a wary look as she followed his gaze towards her chest.

'They have already checked someone into my room and there is no other one available.' He informed, a slight hint of the annoyance he had felt upon being informed of this fact by the hotel receptionist creeping its way into his voice.

'Right.' Serena replied noncommittally.

He waited for her to comment further but when it was clear she was not going to he realised he would have to elaborate.

'I was going to wait in the lobby but your friend Mr Hardcastle…'

'Hardly _my friend!_' Serena sneered.

'Mr Hardcastle,' he repeated, 'is stalking both the lobby and bar and I really don't desire another conversation about his many and varied ailments.' He finished with an irritated huff. Hardcastle was a rather annoying salesman of some sort who often stayed at this particular hotel and treated it's amenities, staff and other guests with an overfamiliarity that made Hanssen cringe. Serena had caught Hardcastle's eye the night before when they had gone to the bar for a drink after dinner. Once the tedious little man had discovered they were doctors he had proceeded to tell them of every ache and pain he had ever had in his life. When Hanssen realised that Serena still did not appear to be getting his point he continued. 'There is nowhere else I can wait until the car is ready.'

Serena realised what he was getting at and raised her eyebrows. 'You want to wait here… with me?'

'If it's not too inconvenient.' He replied.

Of course it's bloody inconvenient, Serena thought. She subconsciously tightened her grip at the neck of her dressing gown. The conference yesterday had been a phenomenal waste of time, energy and hospital funds in sending them there, on that she and Hanssen had agreed. They should have been back in Holby by lunchtime but for Hanssen's car refusing to start that morning. After hearing the mechanic tell Hanssen that his car would not be ready until at least 4pm Serena had immediately gone back inside and asked at reception about extending her room stay until that evening. They had agreed, for an extra fee of course, but given that the hotel was off a motorway with nothing of interest for miles and contained one lousy bar – which Mr Hardcastle did indeed appear to stalk, Serena would have agreed to any price for the privacy and peace of her room for a few hours. It appeared however that was not to be.

Hanssen noticed her hesitance. He wondered again why she was wearing a dressing gown. Perhaps he had interrupted something. He couldn't, _didn't want to_, imagine what. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and pulled at his collar out of sudden nervousness.

Serena stepped back opening the door wider. 'Of course, it's no problem. I was just going to have a bath.' Given that she was stuck here for a few hours she had thought she could pamper herself a little. So much for that, she thought. She would stil have her bath though, at least then she wouldn't have to make stilted small talk with Hanssen.

'Oh. I'm sorry.' Hanssen began to back away. 'I will wait in the lobby.'

'What?' she asked, confused.

'I don't want to… be in the way.' He explained.

'Unless you plan on standing in the bathroom, you won't be!' Serena replied, signalling for him to come in.

He gave her a sheepish look and entered mumbling his thanks. It was only after he entered the room and Serena saw his eyes fall on the bed where her discarded clothes lay that Serena momentarily panicked. She let the door slam shut and rushed past Hanssen towards the bed, snatching up her top and trousers and glancing around quickly for the third item she knew she definitely did not want him seeing. Serena and Hanssen's eyes both fell on the item in question simultaneously and she cringed. Her bra lay discarded upon one of the pillows. She rushed forward, almost knocking Hanssen off balance, to grab the bra as quickly as she could. She gave Hanssen an embarrassed smile as she clutched the piece of clothing to her.

Hanssen twitched his eyebrows, appearing to be caught somewhere between amusement and embarrassment.

'I'll…' Serena gestured towards the bathroom. 'Make yourself comfortable!'

Hanssen simply nodded. He watched her rush into the bathroom and then allowed a smile to appear on his face. He put down his overnight bag and placed his briefcase on a table next to Serena's. He contemplated making some calls but it was Friday and it was meant to be his day off. If he started making calls or sending emails he would be questioned by his PA and there were certain things he could not deal with outside of the office anyway as he didn't have all of the required information on his laptop. It was best not to start something he would not be able to complete properly. He reached for the tv remote and sat gingerly on the end of the bed as he switched on BBC News. He had already caught up on the day's headlines that morning but it was good to check on any updates.

Serena tried not to think about the strange Swede on the other side of the door as she relaxed in the bath. She realised she had left her body scrub beside the washbasin and stretched out an arm to get it but ended up knocking over a bottle of perfume as she did so. It hit the floor with a loud thud and she cursed.

'Ms Campbell?' Hanssen's voice was suddenly right outside the door.

'I'm fine!' she shouted back hurriedly, just in case there was any chance of him getting it into his head to open the door and check on her. 'I'm fine!'

'You haven't fallen over have you?' he inquired, though she was sure she heard a hint of mocking in his tone.

'No, I haven't.' she smiled boldly to herself. 'Don't go getting your hopes up of having to burst in and rescue me!'

'What a pity, I cannot remember the last time I was called upon to rescue a damsel in distress!' Hanssen replied drolly. He heard her laugh and smiled to himself as he went back to sit on the bed. He checked the time, it wasn't even noon yet.

Serena giggled to herself. She quite liked this witty version of Henrik Hanssen, she just wished he would make an appearance more often.

An hour later Hanssen had removed his jacket, tie and shoes as he was sitting against the headboard of the bed with his feet up, flicking through channels on tv. His stomach rumbled and he checked his watch again. How long did it take to bathe?

'Ms Campbell?' he called out as he approached the bathroom door.

'Yea?'

'Are you…' was he being inappropriate in speaking to her whilst she was bathing, he wondered.

'What?' she asked.

'It's almost lunchtime. Do you want to go to the restaurant when you're… done?'

'Oh no!' she answered disdainfully. 'I'm not risking being cornered by that sleaze again!'

He assumed she was referring to Hardcastle.

'Order room service.' She said.

Hanssen considered this. He did not want another conversation with Mr Hardcastle either, especially whilst trying to eat. 'Ok. What would you like?'

'Wine!' came the reply from behind the door.

Serena heard nothing more from the Swede and presumed he was quietly disapproving of her on the other side of the door. Applying body lotion she realised in her slightly flustered state after Hanssen's arrival she had forgotten to bring clean clothes into the bathroom with her. She would have to go out in the dressing gown again and get some clothes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and decided to reply her make-up before re-joining Hanssen.

Serena stepped out of the bathroom just as Hanssen was settling a tray of food on the coffee table in the room.

'That was quick.' She commented, observing the two ceasar salads on the tray beside a bottle of water. Clearly he had chosen to ignore her wine request. Probably thought I was joking, she thought, as she took in his appearance. She started with the lack of jacket and tie, down his back to his sock covered feet.

'Yes. The choice offered on the room service menu might be lacking but, certainly can't complain about the service.' He replied. 'I hope you don't mind, I ordered for you.'

Having adjusted the plates on the coffee table he turned to look at her and she noticed him running his eyes over her, taking in the dressing gown and bare feet. He cleared his throat and gestured for her to help herself to food before walking past her towards the door, being careful to give her an unnecessarily wide berth.

Serena glanced at the television as she sat down in the chair by the table. 'Oh you are _not _watching that are you?' she scoffed at the sight of the medical drama that was on.

'It's surprisingly captivating.' Hanssen replied with a twinkle in his eyes as he walked back with a bottle of Shiraz and two glasses.

Serena's eyes lit up.

'So far their medical ingénue has failed to diagnose a blatantly obvious hiatus hernia _but, _from what I can gather he is dealing with the extremely complicated aftermath of a inflagrante with a staff nurse by his wife, who I also gather is his boss. So perhaps he can be shown some leniency.' Hanssen explained, opening the bottle and pouring Serena a glass. He got a glass of water for himself.

Serena stared at him in amazement. 'Wow. You really have been watching it. Are you not joining me?' she waved the glass of wine.

'I'll be driving later.' He replied. 'Daytime television doesn't offer a lot of options. It was this or a panel of women fawning over a young man half their age and trying to pretend it was an interview about some play he's doing.'

'Ooh was he good-looking?' Serena asked with a smirk. 'Because I'd rather fawn over some young hunk, than watch that melodramatic and laughably inaccurate programme.'

'It's actually not _that _inaccurate. Medically. Of course I cannot comment to the accuracy of sexual relations on hospital trolleys.' Hanssen said.

Serena gave a surprised laugh.

He picked up a plate and made his way to the bed to resume his previous position, he left the glass of water on the bedside table and balanced the plate on his lap for a moment.

Serena had never seen him look or act so informal. 'What, you've never had a… _liaison_ at work?' she asked, eyes twinkling.

'Not on a trolley.' He replied, glancing slyly at her with a hint of smirk.

She couldn't help the shocked expression on her face. She turned to look at the tv, for once not having a quick retort on the tip of her tongue. Hanssen observed her from the corner of his eye, more than a little pleased that he appeared to have surprised her.


End file.
